


fever

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noct gets injected with something that produces unexpected results. For a prompt at thekink meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



The thing that isn't Prompto stabs him in the thigh with a syringe, and Noct stumbles back a moment too late.  
  
Ardyn's mocking laughter echoes over the intercom.  
  
-  
  
The poison sets in quickly, burning in his veins.  
  
He feels hot all over, shivering with it, pressing his face against the cold metal of the walls the barest of relief before it's too hot again. He has to push on, he has to—his thoughts run into each other and then dissolve into molasses, but he can't stop, it's important that he—  
  
there's something he needs to—  
  
"Oh _Noct_ ," Ardyn's voice so close now it feels like a caress.  
  
He looks up, half-pressed against the wall because he doesn't think he'd be standing otherwise, and Ardyn's come down from whatever high tower he'd been holed up in to watch Noct die.  
  
"You're not going to die," Ardyn says, laughing again, ripples in the air that send shivers down his spine. "I very much doubt the effects will even be lasting." Noct doesn't see him move, but Ardyn's suddenly in front of him, placing a hand on his forehead.  
  
He gasps. Ardyn's hand is so cool against his face, he can't help himself leaning into it.  
  
He whines when it's taken away, but trying to follow it tips him too far forward, and he ends up rubbing his face against Ardyn's vest instead, biting at the fabric there. Even his teeth feel hot, achy and sore.  
  
Noct feels himself going boneless when Ardyn threads fingers into his hair, petting him.  
  
Was he supposed to be doing something? Light and darkness and a ring that whispers with the voices of the dead. Noct sighs and lets the thoughts float away in little wisps of smoke.  
  
"Why don't we get some of this off, hmm?" Ardyn is saying, tugging Noct's jacket over his shoulders.  
  
His shirt goes next, then his pants, but it doesn't feel any cooler than before, the air itself too warm, and there's something moving under his skin. Noct growls, a subvocal sound that makes his whole body shake. When he flexes his fingers they're claws.  
  
He wants—something.  
  
He doesn't know what it is until Ardyn slides fingers into his mouth, a blessing of coolness on his tongue. Noct closes his eyes and focuses on sucking at them until Ardyn takes them away again.  
  
He slits his eyes open to glare, but Ardyn only smiles back, rubbing knuckles over Noct's cheekbones to quiet him. "You'll want this, darling. I promise."  
  
He nudges Noct around until his front is against the wall, tracing up the insides of his thighs, trails of lingering coldness that make him shiver, until _oh_ fuck. It's as if all the feeling in his whole body has been concentrated to where Ardyn's fingers are stretching him open, stroking him exactly where he needs it.  
  
If Ardyn takes this away too, he won't be able to stand it.  
  
Noct growls instead of speaking, low whines and the long arch of his neck tilted back in supplication.  
  
"Ask nicely," Ardyn says, teeth against his ear, Ardyn's breath hot enough to burn him.  
  
It takes more effort than it probably should for Noct to find his voice, pulling thoughts together until he remembers what _nice_ is. "please," Noct moans. He needs it so badly he can't think of anything else. Ardyn's cock pressing into him is all he's ever wanted.  
  
Noct tries to spread his legs wider, rock back into it, but Ardyn's got a hand around his throat, holding him still. "You'll take what you're given, won't you Noct?"  
  
There's something very wrong with this but Noct can't remember what it is. Ardyn is the only point of clarity in a sea of spiraling madness, the sound of his voice all that's holding Noct together.  
  
"It's really quite a shame I can't keep you like this."  
  
Ardyn's mouth is cool against his, but Noct's teeth are sharper than they should be, something that isn't blood smearing on his lips.  
  
It feels like an eternity before ecstacy washes over him in a sudden wave, pleasure that makes his fingers claw deep grooves into the walls. Noct mewls again before he remembers, "please, _please_ ," but Ardyn doesn't stop fucking him.  
  
He laughs into Noct's ear. "You can do better than that."  
  
-  
  
Noct's alone when he wakes up, shivering in the cold. He turns his hands over, fingers human-shaped as normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TERRIBLE, I KNOW.


End file.
